


Tilted Scales

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within The Shadows [48]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “Maybe if you start begging, I’ll grant mercy-,” Callous growled but then paused as did Riven.Something was happening.Callous looked back down at Riven and realized what he was really here for. He backed away, “You wouldn’t…they’ll hate you!”Riven pulled out his sword, “Better than them being dead.”Callous pulled out his knives, “So be it.”





	Tilted Scales

Silence rang over the field as the two sides starred at each other, daring the other to make the first move. The wind funneled across the area, faintly moving weapons, making them cling softly against the wearer’s armor. Everyone looked around tensely, at each other then across the field, scared yet ready for whoever was daring to make the first move.

Then finally, someone moved.

Eternal took a single step forward, catching the attention of everyone. The lights tensed as their hands went to their swords and the darks standing with them did just the same. Eternal smirked at their rush to defense, but didn’t make a move to attack, he simply looked at them, eyes raking over each and every one of them until he finally settled on Savage. The erembour tensed as Eternal’s expression slowly turned into a smirk. Not breaking eye contact with him Eternal raised his hand and gestured, ‘come’.

Savage froze, breath hitching in his throat as his body began to tremble. Twilight, who was standing next to him, put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Savage looked back at him and Twilight shook his head.

When Savage failed to follow Eternal’s clear command, his smirk morphed into a frown causing Savage to tense up even more.

“Savage. Come.” He demanded, words shattering the fragile silence. Savage flinched looking away before taking a few steps forward only to be pulled back by a firm yet kind grip. Twilight. He pulled Savage back silently.

“You are your own person Savage,” Twilight whispered softly, encouragingly.

But Savage shook his head, “No you don’t understand…I-I have to.”

“No you don’t,” Sky said gently touching Savage’s other arm, “You’re safe here, with us. He can’t hurt you.”

Savage inhaled shakily glancing at the two-

“SAVAGE! NOW!”

The man flinched harshly before looking across the field and his heart stopped. Eternal…Eternal had taken him in-raised him-cared for him…he only wanted what was best for him, always had Savage’s best interest in mind. Eternal…Eternal loved him…or as close as a true dark could come to loving…

But then he looked around at the lights. They had been nothing but kind and caring to him, but-

Eternal lost his patience and growled, “Very well, if you need incentive.” He waved his hand and Stygian, who had been hiding in the back came up and threw something onto the ground before them.

Savage’s entire world froze. Blood pounded in his ears. His heart hammered in his chest. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t breath. He couldn’t move.

It was Noble…his little brother…his baby…

“Now, let us try again,” Eternal purred, smile unnaturally wide, “Savage. Come.”

Savage was running before he could truly think about what he was doing, but then he was jolted back as Twilight and Sky held on tightly. His mind snapped back and he began struggling frantically. “NOBLE!!” He screamed desperately. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and he ignored the look of satisfaction from Eternal.

“Savage no! You can’t!” Sky cried.

Soon enough Warriors joined in holding the erembour back, “It’s what he wants Savage!”

But Savage didn’t care, their words meant nothing, he had to get to Noble. He had to! He was right there, but they wouldn’t let him go…they were keeping him from Noble…With a cry of anger, Savage threw the lights of him, hearing their shocked exclamations, but not caring. He was already sprinting across the field.

But then Savage slowed and paused. Mind coming back to him as he saw Eternal standing there waiting for him. Eternal locked eyes with him and raised his hand up, holding it out, silent demand made. Savage bowed his head and walked over placing his hand in Eternal’s waiting one.

“Good boy,” Eternal purred before pulling Savage behind him. Savage collapsed to his knees beside Noble, grabbing the younger man and hugging him tightly.

The lights and erembour on the other side stood there helplessly, unsure of what to do, where to go.

But then Savage noticed something-

The smell coming off of Noble in waves…Savage pulled away and looked over Noble terrified, horror building the longer he starred. Dried blood crusted on his face and streaking down his cheeks as though he had been crying blood, various cuts and bruises littering his skin through rips in his clothes, his tunic still wet as the fabric turned red. A rage unlike any other blossomed in his chest as he stood up. “You hurt him,” he whispered.

Eternal glanced over bored, “Hm? Oh, yes, he was fussy as always.”

“But…why-why would you hurt him? You wanted me so why would you hurt him?! I’m-I’m here, you got what you wanted-!”

“Enough Savage!” Eternal barked, red eyes gleaming dangerously.

But Savage didn’t stop, “He’s hurt! You could’ve killed him! I…I hate yo-!!”

Savage was cut off as Eternal’s hand came up and met his face, sending him sprawling out on the ground, holding his face. The man seethed in anger, clenching his fists, “You know damn well not to speak to me like that, you ungrateful mutt!”

Savage froze, breath hitching-

Mutt.

“Savage, seems like a fitting name-,”

Savage hands came up and he held his head.

“No powers then-,”

Stop.

“Weak-,”

Stop it.

“Ungrateful-,”

Stop it!

“Pathetic-,”

STOP IT!

“Running away mutt-?”

Savage shook his head, stop, it’s not true-

“Mutt! Get over here!”

Eternal’s words kept ringing in his head, controlling his thoughts. Savage gripped and pulled at his hair. Make it stop!

Mutt.

Mutt.

Mutt.

And then Savage screamed.

Eternal was thrown back violently as the ground at his feet exploded in a fiery eruption. The grass withered and caught flame as cracks began to spread across the area, splitting open to reveal pools of magma bubbling up. The blue sky had warped and dyed a new color, now reflecting the eerie colors of twilight.

Heros and darks alike, scrambled for cover to avoid falling into the cracks and not get burned by the rampant fire, all the while Savage’s screams turned to words.

“I HATE YOU!!” he screeched as power poured out of him in violent waves, finally being released after so long.

Eternal shifted and dug, his hand into the ground sliding to a stop drawing out claw marks on the ground. He looked over Savage before looking around at the almost hell like atmosphere that had erupted around them. He had powers…the mutt had actually done it…Eternal could still have the victory here…he smirked and stepped into the shadows fading away.

He reappeared behind Savage silently before finally whispering gently, “You did it Savage. You reached your true potential, your power.”

Savage paused hearing the tone in Eternal’s voice. His anger disappeared instantly. Was-was Eternal finally proud of him? Had he actually done it?!

Eternal walked over to him slowly, gently laying a hand on his shoulder and turning him around to face him as he smiled and cooed, “You did it Savage. You’re finally my equal, I’m so proud of you.”

Savage was filled with relief. He did it. He did it! Eternal finally was proud! He leaned into the man who looked at him kindly, for the first time in an extremely long time.

“Now we can win this together Savage,” Eternal continued and Savage was nodding before the words ever processed. This was what he wanted, things could go back to how they were, before the talks of powers, trainings, and the pain that came with it. He could finally be happy-they could both be happy, together, as things once were-

“S-Savage?” a weak voice croaked.

Savage pulled away from Eternal, broken out of his joy, as his eyes set on the owner of the croaky voice. Noble…it was Noble…

Savage looked back at Eternal and then back down to Noble. What-what did he do?

“Savage?!” Noble croaked, desperation clear in his voice as he weakly reached towards him.

“Savage,” the smaller child giggled as he squirmed, “That tickles!”

It was for Noble.

“Savage, I found a pretty flower!”

It was always for Noble.

“Savage!” Noble cried as he accidently hit Savage with his powers once more.

Everything had been for Noble.

“Savage! It hurts!” The younger boy sobbed as he carefully bandaged his hand.

And Eternal hurt him…

Savage pushed away from Eternal looking down.

“S-Savage,,,please!” Noble cried feeling desperately for him.

“Quiet brat!” Eternal hissed kicking him.

A snarl mixed with a growl rose up from Savage, and before he knew what happened, he raised his hand and slashed, making Eternal fall back with a hiss of pain.

“Damn mutt,” Eternal hissed covering up his left eye as blood gushed down his face. His eye was now squeezed shut and his right one, red as the blood streaming down his face glared up at Savage now furious. Eternal flicked his wrist causing the water in his blood to react and separate, multiplying and making a sword. He launched towards Savage at inhuman speeds.

Conqueror and Stygian looked at each other smirking, let the battle begin.

…

“Maybe if you start begging, I’ll grant mercy-,” Callous growled but then paused as did Riven.

Something was happening.

Callous looked back down at Riven and realized what he was really here for. He backed away, “You wouldn’t…they’ll hate you!”

Riven pulled out his sword, “Better than them being dead.”

Callous pulled out his knives, “So be it.”

With to cries they ran at each other blades crashing loudly.

…

Warriors huffed as he blocked another blow from Conqueror, “You really miss me that much?” Conqueror asked as Warriors had immediately gone for him.

“I came because I know you’re nothing without your master-,” Warriors growled and Conqueror’s eyes flared.

“Says the man who was arrogant enough to let them die,” Conqueror murmured.

Warriors shook his head, “You know nothing-,”

Conqueror laughed, “But that’s where you’re wrong, I know everything. I know how you had to flee from Ganon, I know how you let the power go to your head, I know how you were nothing without your blessed abilities.”

Warriors tried to shake his head and block Conqueror out, only for the man’s voice to get louder-

“So if you actually think you can get away with your flaws. You’re wrong. With me, you shall sink and I will rise,” Conqueror continued, knocking Warriors sword away.

“Warriors!” Legend cried but the shadows grabbed him as he tried to run to aide the man.

“Weak,” Conqueror laughed as he raised his sword to deliver the final blow, only for it to be smacked out of his hand by an arrow. His sword dug into the ground and then dissolved into a puddle of sizzling mush. The burnt grass started melting and sizzling as well.

Conqueror’s eyes flashed in rage and he looked around.

“Figures you’d all need our help,” Acidic said leaning against a nearby wall casually. Curse stood next to him, hand on his sword and a smirk on his face.

Conqueror grit his teeth seeing Acidic there, “How about you go back to being stuck in the wall weakling?”

“How about you go back to your master?!” Acidic hissed, slinging his bow and pulling out his sword, before running to join the fight, Curse close behind. Still in the wall, Ravio cheered them on.

Acidic ran straight for Conqueror, eyes gleaming, determined to win this time.

Conqueror laughs, sword reforming in his hand, “Oh Acidic, what would your ‘mama’ say?”

Acidic paused and Conqueror came in for a blow, only to be blocked by Curse who came around from behind Acidic.

“Oh, you his new protector?” Conqueror mocked, “A true dark that can’t defend himself-,”

Curse threw Conqueror backwards, handed Warriors his sword back and pulled him up. “Don’t let his words get to you, though without those, he’s nothing.” Curse growled.

Conqueror straightened back up glaring, “Nothing? Nothing?!” The man then started laughing as he was laughing his body started shaking, trembling.

Everyone around him tensed, watching cautiously. The shadows that had been holding him, let go and he ran over to Warriors.

Conqueror’s body kept shaking and jolting as his laughter seemed to get louder. And then a body stepped out of him. It was an exact copy. And then it happened again. And again. And again. And continued until they were surrounded.

“I thought you said he had no powers?!” Legend exclaimed.

“I said I didn’t know!” Warriors shouted back.

“Now this should be fun,” the Conqueror’s said in unison before attacking.

…

Tempest released another large crash of lightning trying to hit Stygian who easily danced around avoiding it. “Ugh-!”

“Calm down Tempest,” Sky called, “You are doing great, just don’t get to emotional!”

Tempest nodded as Sky sliced another down another copy of Conqueror.

Four split and charged towards Stygian with Shadow following behind. The true dark turned and raised an eye brow before flinging them back with a bust of shadows from the ground. Stygian then looked around, calm and composed as ever, till he spotted thing purple on the wall.

“Ah yes…the rabbit.” He said casually before glancing over to one of the many Conqueror’s who smirked and nodded. Stygian with a careless flick of his hand, made the shadows in the wall react, causing the face of the wall to start crumbling.

Ravio looked up in panic and jumped out of the wall to quickly avoid being crushed. Conqueror smirked and a copy of his came up form behind Ravio, stabbing him through the stomach.

A scream erupted across the battle field.

Curse turned and saw what had happened, “Ravio!!” He shouted before dropping into the shadows, popping out near him and slaughtering the copy who stabbed him.

Acidic froze as Ravio fell to the ground, heart pouding in his ears.

His breathing picked up and his head twitched.

His eyes were wide and insanity danced within them.

“You killed him…” He whispered turning to Conqueror, “You killed him.”

Conqueror smirked, “Oh, first little Aspen lost his mama, now he loses the bunny, so sad.”

Acidic’s expression never wavered, “I’ll kill you.” He then reached into the shadows and pulled out something. It was brightly colored, spikes coming off of it, and large bulging eyes that bore into anyone who looked at it.

Legend saw it and his eyes widened in horror, “Acidic NO!” He screamed. But it was too late.

Acidic shoved the mask on to his face. And then he screamed.

…

“Ravio! Ravio!” Curse cried collapsing next to him.

Ravio looked over weakly, “’urse?” He mumbled, “Don’t think I’m gonna make it out of this one…”

“Don’t you dare talk like that! I won’t let you die!” Curse exclaimed.

Ravio weakly shook his head, “You’re not using your powers Curse-,”

“It’s not your decision Ravio, it’s mine.” Curse said, gently laying his hands on Ravio’s stomach.

“Curse no-,”

“I’m doing this Ravio!” Curse declared before his violet eyes lit up and Ravio’s wound began to glow.

“Curse stop!” Ravio cried as he tried to struggle and get away, but Curse held on silently.

After a few seconds, Curse’s another hand went to his stomach as he cried out in pain. Black goopy blood now stained the front of his tunic, in the exact same place as Ravio’s.

“Curse please! You’re hurting yourself-stop!!” Ravio cried as his wound disappeared, healed as though it was never there.

Curse fell down and Ravio scrambled to him, “No, no, no-,”

“Hey…I’m a dark,” Curse croaked, “I’ll be back.”

“No! It was my mistake-!”

“Ravio, look at me, you’ll be okay,” Curse smiled weakly, “Protect my mirror and keep an eye on Blue Jay okay? I’ll be back~,” Curse was cut off and his eyes went blank.

Ravio shook his head, tears falling from his eyes and lip quivering as Curse’s body turned to dust before him.

“Curse no!” Ravio cried, but there was no body left to cling to.

…

Riven panted in exhaustion while Callous smirked, “Tired already?”

“Never.” He hissed.

“They’re fighting now you know,” Callous laughed.

Riven rolled his eyes, “I can sense that as well Callous.”

“One of them is turning,” Callous continued, “Now which one is it? The mutt, the priss, the mute, or…wait…maybe it’s the one you’ve taken a shining too…Tempest-,”

“Don’t you dare bring him up!” Riven hissed, but he couldn’t stop his heart from pounding and his mind thinking the worst…he had to get to them…he looked back at Callous, this could work…

Swallowing his dignity, Riven turned and ran. Callous laughed, “Oh we’re doing this again? Fun!” chasing after him.

But this time, he wasn’t getting caught.

…

Twilight and Time fought harshly through Conqueror’s clones, trying to get to Noble and Savage who were farther away. They could hear Eternal’s goading and Savage’s screams of fury and while neither knew too much about Darks, they felt something bad was happening.

“Come on Savage,” Eternal mocked, “Release all of that anger, join me.”

Savage screamed and hurled another ball of fire towards the man who easily dodged. “I’m going to kill you! Savage screamed, “I’ll take your mirror and shatter it into millions of pieces!”

“Savage! Stop!” Noble cried from the edge, but to no avail, Savage couldn’t hear him.

Time and Twilight kept fighting till they were able to get to Noble. He panicked feeling foreign hands grab him till time said, “Noble, it’s me and Twi, calm down.” But Noble kept struggling.

“He-he’s turning! You have to stop him!” Noble cried, fighting against them.

Time and Twilight looked at him confused as Noble kept screaming and fighting, “SAVAGE!!!”

But once again Savage didn’t hear him.

Noble collapsed into them sobbing, “He’s becoming them…he’s turning…do something please!”

But they looked at each other once more, they didn’t know what to do…

…

Tempest looked around, one of them was turning…he then glanced to Savage and instantly knew. No…

Stygian saw Tempest’s gaze and followed it before smirking, “Looks like the mutt will finally be joining the real darks.”

Tempest’s eyes flared and the storm above them swelled as the lightning grew and stuck at Stygian again, only to have him dodge.

“You joining next?” Stygian asked as he saw the rage on Tempest’s face.

“No!” Tempest screamed as he hurled another lightning bolt towards the man.

Sky sighed, “Steady Tempest, getting upset will do nothing.”

Stygian’s attention then shifted onto Sky. “Oh, little Sky child…you know there are times when I envy not having been able to fight you in the past.”

“Well, you’re fighting me now,” Sky hissed, expression turning angrier.

“Oh…have I struck a nerve?” Stygian mocked, “Perhaps I can strike another-,”

“What are you-,” Sky began but he paused as Stygian’s body began to morph horrifically, altering and changing till a woman stood before them. Sky froze petrified.

Tempest looked at her and then back at Sky in confusion. It was just a woman…why was he so scared?

And then she started speaking, “You can face Ghirahim and Demise, you can battle the literal embodiment of evil, you risked everything to save the girl you loved, you bore through trial after trial in order to prove yourself worthy…and yet, you can’t even face me…your own mother.”

Sky had paled significantly and the master sword fell to the ground with a clang.

“Sky!” Wild, who was near them, exclaimed seeing what was happening.

Tempest reached down and grabbed the master sword to hand it back to Sky, only to cry out in pain and drop the sword as it burned his hand.

A nearby clone of Conqueror laughed and mocked, “Idiotic child, only the hero can touch that blade-,”

He was cut off as Wild sliced through him and rushed over towards them. “Are you alright?” Tempest clutched his hand to his chest but nodded while Sky remained frozen. Wild grabbed Sky’s shoulder, “Hey, Sky…Sky! What’s wrong?!”

“That…that’s his mom…Sky’s greatest fear is his mom…” Tempest whispered horrified.

Wild’s eyes widened and he looked back at Sky to see tears welling up in the man’s eyes. “Sky! Hey look at me!” He said jumping in between Sky and the woman, shaking his shoulders, trying to break him out of his shock.

“It’s pointless to try failure,” She hissed to Wild, “After all you couldn’t even save a kingdom…you really think you can save him-,”

“Hey!” Tempest exclaimed, “Leave them alone Stygian!” Thunder boomed across the sky and lighting crashed down, striking the woman.

“NO!” Sky cried trying to rush forward, but Wild easily restrained him.

“It’s not her Sky, it’s not her,” Wild comforted, “It’s okay.”

Stygian remained on the ground for a few seconds before waking up and launching himself into the air with shadows. “You little brat!” He screamed, falling towards Tempest demon sword glimmering in the storm.

Tempest flinched, expecting to be impaled, only for Wind to come up deflect the blow with an angry growl. “Nice try,” the younger boy hissed before looking at Tempest and nodding, “Cool lightning trick.”

Tempest nodded, regaining his stance and going to help Wind fight.

…

Conqueror growled angrily as he dodged the whips flying towards him as Acidic-or Majora- danced around him laughing gleefully.

Majora laughed giddily as it paused body vibrating before electric balls of energy launched out of it, towards Conqueror.

He growled and spilt into more forms, all of which screamed and writhed when hit by the energy, dying. But he didn’t care, only the strongest could survive. Conqueror twitched as he ran to hit Majora again. “No, not right now,” he hissed as his body kept twitching.

Majora giggled and lashed out again, enjoying Conqueror’s suffering.

…

Riven spared a glance behind him and saw that Callous was still following, good.

It was time.

He dove into the shadows of the nearest tree, heading towards the battle. He had to get to them. He couldn’t let another turn!

Callous smirked and followed gladly, taking a bit of a short cut getting to the battle first. Looking around at the chaos he smirked gleefully. Now this, was beauty. Death at its finest.

Looking around he finally found Savage and Eternal fighting, oh…so the mutt was turning…hmmm, about time if you asked Callous. But he didn’t care about that…he kept looking around till he found Tempest, perfect.

The boy was fighting Stygian alongside his light. But then Wind was thrown back and Tempest was on his own, perfect. Stygian raised his sword and was going to cut Tempest in half, but Callous rushed over and blocked the blade.

“Riven!” Tempest cried happily, not realizing who he was.

Stygian’s eyes widened as he knew it was Callous.

Then Riven got to the battle field and saw where Callous was. “Tempest!” He screamed but it was too late.

The boy screamed out in pain as Callous spun around and sliced him across the chest.

“NO!!” Riven screamed powers reacting and flinging Callous away from the child. Stygian’s eyes widened in shock seeing the burst of power, recognizing it and quickly shadow traveled away.

Riven ran over to Tempest and picked him up gently to bring him away from the fighting. The lights that were on the outskirts of the battle were safest, all having backed away in fear when Acidic pulled out the mask. He quickly found Legend who was now standing in front of Wild and Sky, protecting them as Wild comforted the distraught man.

Riven rushed to them easily slaughtering the few Conqueror’s who stood in his way. He made his way to them, setting Tempest down gently, “Help him please,” He begged and Wild nodded, pulling out bandages.

Riven then turned to Legend, “Keep him safe…and Legend, you know what to do…” he said jaw quivering and smiling before whispering, “Goodbye.” And he was gone before Legend could even form a protest.

“Riven-!” he called to no avail.

Callous weakly pushed himself up as Riven approached. “That’s all I had to do for you to use those powers? You’re so pathetic,” He laughed, but Riven didn’t falter, he didn’t even respond as he continued to walk forward. Callous took a step back, a bit nervous.

“Oh…you scared?” Riven asked, eyes turning red.

Callous didn’t say anything as Riven continued coming closer.

“You know for all your bragging, you always had nothing,” Riven said, walking closer.

Callous breath hitched as Riven grabbed his shoulder, “No magic, no power, no anything…and you know why that is Link?” He asked eyes completely scarlet, “Because that power is mine!” With that Riven shoved his hand into Callous chest and yanked out his darkness.

Callous’s body collapsed to the ground and Riven became engulfed by a black cloud. His hair turned darker and his skin became paler. A wave of power bursted from within, knocking over everyone on the battle field, drawing attention his way.

The cloud filtered away revealing his new and sinister appearance. He looked down at himself, “Ugh, what even are the drabs?” He hissed disgusted, English accent thick and clear. Sand spiraled up from the ground covering him completely. When it dissipated, gone were the modest clothes of Riven, replaced with a tunic embellished gold and fit for a king. Heels adorned his feet and pure white tights covered his legs up until just below his extremely short skirt.

He tossed his sword aside and summoned black sand which warped and morphed into a gorgeous scythe. “Now…” Invicta purred, “Let’s finish this.”


End file.
